Life is Beautiful
by urban.princess.bri
Summary: Suigetsu x OC. A girl, Kimiko Fuzen believes she has no purpose in life, so wants to end it to bring peace. Suigetsu finds this to be a bunch of B.S. and so decides to help the defiant girl, will he regret it?
1. Zero : Prologue

**LiFE iS BEAUTIFUL**

**Main Pairing: **SuigetsuxOC  
**Rating: **Mature - i'm never quite sure where my stories may go.  
**Warnings:** Swearing, Rude gestures, dark or sexual themes, possible smut in later chapters. Hey I'm just Warning.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, if I did I probably wouldn't be writting on fanfiction and I Naruto would probably be way worse.  
**Author's Note: **I'm actually sort of satisfied with this product, So I hope you enjoy it too. :)

__

* * *

_Zero : Prologue_

His golden orbs flickered with malice, his teeth barred in pain. "Damn Sarutobi." the snake growled lowly, his long black tresses of hair hiding his face. "Konoha will pay for this."

"Lord Orochimaru, I'm afraid that if you wait any longer it will be too late to perform the body transfer jutsu." a silver haired nin stepped from the shadows, appearing before the agitated snake. "It'll take Sasuke a bit longer then expected to get here." he added, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. The younger male's eyes flew over the arms of Orochimaru, which were darkened and otherwise useless for anything at the moment.

A growl filled the silence that followed, and the dark haired sannin lifted his head. "I don't see that I have any other choices left." he replied, impatience obvious in his tone. Something then crossed the snake's mind which he had been rather curious about for quite some time. "So Kabuto, how is our little kitten doing?"

In response to the question directed towards him, his lips curved up into a sickening grin. "She is doing quite alright. Nevertheless; she is quite troublesome my lord." he supplied, his previous look quickly changing into one of distaste.

Orochimaru arched an eyebrow towards his inferior. "Oh and how so?" he hissed.

"She's not very cooperative." he said bluntly, then dived into a more detailed explanation. "She won't eat, or drink anything. Also; she's been extremely rude using crude language and vulgar gestures."

The superior stifled a chuckle-since he didn't want to cause more pain to come to his arms-before fixating his golden stare on the frustrated ninja before him. "It seems as if we'll have to house-break our kitten. I'm sure she'll be cooperative with our traditional ways."

"Lord, is that your way of giving me permission to do with her as I wish?" Kabuto had to ask, a wickedness settling into his features.

"As long as you don't kill her, then do what you must to break her." he paused for a moment, a sinister smile etched onto his face. "Break her spirit, and that damn pride of hers. You know how much I like obedience."

* * *

Kabuto meandered into holding cell hall, where on both sides all you could see were iron bars and the despairing hands of prisoners pleading for something -all their wants ranging between each one- most wanting their freedom. As he began to leave behind each cell the disturbance began and the hallway seemed to get exceedingly noisy, the frantic hands reaching out to grab the silver haired nin. However; much to their dismay he was just out of their reach. All their hopes of freedom extinguished. Among the inmates, there were a few who coward in the darkness, not wanting to become Kabuto's next experiment. After passing through the entire hall, he had finally reached his destination. A single regular bared door stood out from all the rest, just because it was on the end, and it was a great deal smaller then the others.

Using a jutsu, Kabuto unlocked the seal which had been responsible for keeping its single occupant inside. There was no light inside the room, only the dim light from the hallway filtering in through the door, but still it wasn't nearly enough to see into the darkest depths of the room. The gray-haired shinobi moved to the middle of the room, and lit the small kerosene lamp hanging from the ceiling. Instantaneously the room was glowing orange, and he could clearly see all he wanted to.

"What are you doing here dick face?" a venomous voice spat. Restrained to the wall by iron chains was a female body, a scowl spoiling her otherwise fascinating features.

Kabuto's mouth turned down into a frown of disgust as he moved closer to the girl. "I have new orders." After mentioning this, a vindictive grin replaced his previous look rather quickly.

The dark haired girl narrowed her moss green orbs in on Orochimaru's subordinate. Those eyes were so full of revulsion, that it was quite haunting, but the brown rags of her attire and the chains bounding her to the wall reminded anyone that she was the prisoner and was there for Kabuto's bidding. "What the hell does that mean?" she chose to ask.

"It means that I've been given permission to do with you as I please until I break you of all your appalling tendencies." he explained kneeling in front of the girl. "Orochimaru would like it if his kitten is house-broken before you are needed for his plans."

She tried to push herself closer to the wall, using her legs. Nevertheless; using one hand, Kabuto had caught her chin in his hold and forced her to look at him. Oh how livid her jade lasers were, as they burned into his own dark ones. "Fuck you!" she snarled in response. "You'll never get me loyal enough to follow that malevolent bastard."

"Well I always love a challenge." Kabuto retorted, before jabbing a glowing green hand into the fragile girl's gut.

In response she lurched forward, gasping for air. "Damnit." she choked out, struggling against her chains to nurture the agonizing pain in her abdomen. Her eyes pierced through him, and retaliation burned within their depths. "You dick." she managed to verbalize before darkness flooded her vision and she was out cold.

* * *

The fifteen year old withered in pain as Kabuto ejected a solution into her blood stream, waiting for the response it would have. A year had passed since these sick experimentations of Kabuto's had started, and a year since she had first wished that she could find something to look forward to upon her escape. She could think of none. The kunoichi no longer could pin point a reason to breathe.

"No immediate reaction." Kabuto muttered to himself, jotting down something onto a clipboard. That voice. How incredibly annoying it was. "Well, I'll leave you here and be back in a while to take you back to your cell."

The silver-haired nin's footsteps faded out and she heard the door shut behind him. Escape wasn't an option. Even if she could get up, her mind was too foggy to do anything. Still she tried to observe the lab he had taken her to this time, but her vision was hazy mirroring how her head felt. However; she could make out a few large tanks along the walls and some had things, she couldn't make out, inside. The dark-haired girl could only presume that they were more of Kabuto's atrocious experiments. "Heh, so it looks like you're Orochimaru's kitten." a voice rang through the silence. "You look like shit."

"I don't belong to anyone." was her delayed retort to the voice. Her emerald gaze searched for someone who could possible be talking, but found none and next supposed that it was an effect of the drugs Kabuto had administered. "I guess I would look like that, I mean I have been living in a shit hole for over a year now… well I think that's how long it's been."

The voice snickered. "Damn Kabuto must have done some serious damage to get you into this state."

She let her eyes droop shut and she felt laughter explode from her being. "You have no idea. I mean now I'm hearing voices and talking to myself." a sigh escaped after her laughter had subsided. "Maybe I really should just die; it would probably bring some sort of peace to this world."

It was the voice's turn to laugh. "I'm not part of your damn imagination girly." the kunoichi's mind tried to wrap itself around the words, but she found herself believing it was just her own voice, telling her that to make her feel less crazy. "I'm real and you're not talking to yourself."

"So why don't I see anyone?" she argued, knowing full well everything around her was relatively fuzzy.

"That's cause your eyes are closed dumb ass." he snapped. "I'm in a similar boat as you, so fucking pull your head together and get me out of here. I'll even make sure you get out too."

The offer was tempting. Nevertheless; it wasn't like she could do much. "You think I can do much dick face?" she pointed out, opening her eyes and narrowing them on the ceiling overhead. "I'm laying here drugged, I think I'm talking to some illusion in my mind, my vision is out of service at the moment, and besides how the hell would I do it? All my chakra points are blocked."

The voice was silent for a moment. "You're a bitch you know that."

"All too well. Do you know you're fucking annoying voice is going to be stuck in my head?"

"It's my pleasure. Did I mention you look like shit?"

"I believe you did, but I know I didn't mention that you're a dick."

"You called me a dick face, but not a dick."

The bickering between the two continued as if it was a competition, who could insult the other more. Sometimes there would be long pauses and sometimes not. A half an hour had passed and it was the shadow haired kunoichi's turn. "Do you know what dick?"

"What girly?"

"You're the only one who I've actually remotely enjoyed in this place." she confessed, laughing to herself.

The voice's laughter joined in as well. "I could say the same, your not a dirty slut like Karin, or arrogant like that Uchiha. Your not loyal to Orochimaru like that scum Kabuto, so the least I could say bitch is thanks for keeping me company for the last half an hour."

"It was my pleasure."

A silence hung after the laughter had settled. "Why do you wish you would die?"

"Simple, even if I do get out of here… it isn't like I have much to return to. I was living in a cave hiding away." she began. "I hate this pain, and so the world would be better off without me in it."

The voice chortled. "It doesn't sound like you had much to live for in the first place." it pointed out. "Why would you be hiding?"

"The Akatsuki." was her direct reply.

"Why would they be after you?"

Painfully the dark haired nin lifted her arm and traced the five black bands with her eyes. "There are ten of these bands, five on each wrist and they are features of the…"

Before she could finish the lab door slid open, and her head jerked to the side and her arm dropped back to the steel table. Unfortunately, the man who walked in was nothing short of something from her night terrors. "Hello dear kitten." the sanin hissed, moving closer to the table. "Kabuto mentioned that you have been a bit more respectful."

"Bite me." she growled. The form that had once been talking to her suppressed his laughter. So she was defiant and rude even with the head honcho himself. She had guts, the mist nin would hand it to her. Curiosity burned his mind though. What had she been trying to tell him? Damn why did that snake have to walk in.

Orochimaru clicked his long tongue against the roof of his mouth and brought his hand down to stroke the kunoichi's dirt covered cheek. Her face masked her fear well, however; the trembling of her body was a dead give away. "Better, still not good enough." he stated out loud. "That spirit of yours is defiantly not the way it used to be. So that means the time will come soon, as to when I call upon you for your service."

"I'll never."

"I beg to differ." he hissed a spine-chilling grin displayed on his face. "You'll come around eventually. Now I have things to attend to with my pet Sasuke. Kabuto should be here soon to take you back to your cell. I bid you farewell kitten." then just like a shadow, he was gone.

"Damnit." she swore, her cheek still burning where he had stroked her cheek.

"I want to know something before you go." the voice demanded. The girl had almost forgotten about the voice, but quickly everything had come back to her.

"What is it?"

There was a quick moment of silence before anything was asked. "I wanna know your name. Just maybe when I make my great escape I'll come find you too."

In response she scoffed in amusement. "Didn't I tell you, I don't have anything to live for jack ass?"

The voice mimicked her scoff. "Well don't you worry we'll find you one."

Footsteps were now quickly approaching the laboratory and she would have to make her decision. "Really?"

"Really." they confirmed.

The door slid open and she had made her decision. Despite not knowing quite what would happen, or if the voice was real or not, and she didn't care if the voice was telling the truth or not. All that mattered is some hope had returned to her existence. With one breath she declared her identity "Kimiko Fuzen."


	2. One : The Great Escape

**_LiFE iS BEAUTIFUL_**

**Main Pairing:** SuigetsuxOC  
**Rating:** Mature - I'm never quite sure where my stories may go.  
**Warnings:** Swearing, Rude gestures, dark or sexual themes, possible smut in later chapters. Hey I'm just Warning.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing on fanfiction and I Naruto would probably be way worse.  
**Author's Note:** Here's the first Chapter of this story I hope you all enjoy. I liked the Prologue better, but oh well and sorry for shortness. Oh before I forget Thank you to x-evaXOXO for reviewing

* * *

_One : The Great Escape. _

At last, he had done it. The snake had nothing more to teach and in result, the student had conquered the teacher. Sasuke Uchiha had cut the only factor keeping him from completing his ultimate goal. Now all he had left to do -before going off and searching out the one responsible for his profound feelings of hatred- was to gather up a team of shinobi that could help him pin point just where that individual was. First on his recruitment list was a certain mist nin, who had been experimented upon by Kabuto inside the current base they were staying at.

The lab he was being held in was relatively easy to locate and once inside he didn't have to look very hard to find which cylinder experiment was right. In the back of the smaller lab, dead center was a large tank filled with water. To anyone it would have seemed like just that, an empty tank with nothing important inside, but how wrong they would be.

"It's Orochimaru's pet, what a pleasure." a voice chirped upon entrance of the Uchiha. "The fact that you're here must mean you've killed him."

"Yeah" The raven-haired nin moved forward, his hand pulling out his katana as he did. With one quick movement, he had sliced an opening in the glass allowing water to rush out, pooling beneath his sandaled feet.

He turned and stopped waiting for the shinobi to show himself. Slowly a male body began to emerge from the water, "Finally I'm free, Thank you Sasuke." the form replied.

"You're the first." Sasuke stated, tossing a look over his shoulder, at the still emerging male. "Come with me."

"I'm the first? So that must mean there are others?" He asked, pulling his fully manifested body from the water, completely bare of any clothing.

"I'll be taking Jugo from the northern hideout…" he paused looking away from the nude nin. "and Karin from the southern hideout."

"I dunno about them. I don't really like them and I don't think I will get along with them." he sighed and stood fully upright. "Sure you picked me, but I wouldn't be quite so sure about those other two, Sasuke"

"Stop talking and put on some clothes Suigetsu, we're going."

Laughter emitted from Suigetsu as he watched the Uchiha begin to make his way towards the door. "Ordering me around like a big-shot already?" he dispersed back into the water and in an instant was behind Sasuke, holding his index finger to the darker haired ninja's temple. "I'm going to make clear our relationship, alright. You chose to rescue me, so I don't have to listen to you and just because you defeated Orochimaru doesn't make you better then me. All that simply means is you had more opportunities to kill him because you were his pet."

A long silence ensued and Uchiha kept his glare narrowed on his current annoyance. "Just Kidding, wow your heart didn't even skip a beat, so you must be telling the truth." Suigetsu sang, pulling back. "I have one request if I am to even **consider** helping you though."

"I'm listening."

"I sort of promised a girl a while back that if I ever were to get out some how and escape that I would bust her out too," he explained, cracking his neck while rubbing his shoulder. "She seemed pretty important from what I could tell, her name was like Kimi or something."

The name seemed to strike a familiar cord with the Uchiha. "Kimiko Fuzen?"

"That's it!" he exclaimed, showing off his pointed teeth through a grin. "So how about it?"

"It doesn't bother me, she's useful and I can use her if you choose not to join."

* * *

Not far down the hall from where Sasuke had found the water shinobi, was another lab. Instead, though, this one was comparatively larger and was covered in tubes and wires running along the floors and ceiling. All of them connected to a large container in the back of the room in a similar manner Suigestu's had, but the tank appeared empty. As far as the Uchiha knew, the girl did not have the same ability as the mist nin.

"Where is she?" Suigetsu asked, scanning the room as well.

"Back there." Sasuke said, moving towards a single door with a paper seal, locking it shut. Easily he was able to disable the seal, then looked back to notice Suigetsu following him and watching intently.

Guardedly, he pushed the door open, the light from the laboratory flooding into the darkness. "That smell, it's so foul." Suigetsu criticized.

"Quit complaining." Sasuke stepped inside, the bothersome nin behind him. It took a second, but he found what he had come for.

Within a crumpled heap of clothing and hair was a frail-looking girl. She was laying in the dirt her eyes shut and her body quivering in her sleep. The Uchiha concluded that she was indeed still alive, which he had figured since Orochimaru had wanted to use her. "Come on wakey wakey." Suigetsu instructed, walking over to the body and putting his foot to her shoulder and started to push her back and forth. "We've come to rescue you."

In reaction, the girl began to groan and aimlessly swat at the foot to make it stop touching her. The clattering of her chains being pulled to their limits echoed throughout the room, and she slowly opened her moss green optics groggily. "I recognize that voice -yawn- is this my conscious playing tricks on me again?"

Searching the room her gaze settled on the two males standing there, neither she particularly recognized. "Kimiko you're the second." she blinked in confusion and tilted her head to one side. "You'll be the second joining my team."

"That didn't answer my question. You guys aren't part of my damn hallucinations are yah?" she asked again.

"No." was Sasuke's blunted reply.

"Kimiko, be happy. I found you a reason to live." Suigetsu snapped kneeling down and took one of the shackles in his hand. With increasing the size of his hand, he had also increased his strength and with one clench the iron shattered, releasing her left hand.

The mentioned girl sat up against the wall slowly, her body evidently sore from years of sleeping on the rigid floor of cells. "What?" she finally squeaked out, her voice feeling hoarse and dry.

Suigetsu was preoccupied with taking care of the shackles, so Sasuke resumed explaining. "You're joining my team, to help me accomplish my objective." he had repeated himself. This time something seemed to register with her.

"I know who you are now." she declared. "Your Orochimaru's bitch, that Uchiha kid right?"

"Hn." he grunted in reply. Great what had he gotten himself into? Now he had to cope with two significantly annoying nins. It was a small price to pay so he could have the ideal squadron.

Suigetsu could barely suppress his laughter. She was still defiant and frank like he had witnessed almost two years ago. "You're that voice!" she exclaimed, a moment later regretting it because she broke out into a coughing fit. "So -cough- you are real."

"No Shit. Like I said you weren't talking to yourself." he scoffed, breaking the last remaining shackle. "And I actually have a name, Suigetsu Hōzuki."

Kimiko looked down to her wrists and rubbed the raw skin tenderly. The black bands were still there and it was beginning to make sense why someone would want her on their side. Nevertheless; she wasn't going to nitpick, she finally had some purpose. She looked up to the unusually familiar male that had taken care of her restraints. Suigetsu, he was defiantly different then the Uchiha. His hair was lightly colored with a blue tint, his eyes were disks of lavender and Kimiko also noted that his teeth were pointed. What an unusual shinobi this boy was.

"I'm thankful and all, but I stink and I'm not sure if I could defend myself at the moment." she said, totally out of character. The dark haired kunoichi tried to stand up using the wall for support, her leg bones popping into place. "I need a damn shower and some clean clothes if I'm going anywhere."

"I second that Sasuke, I personally don't feel like traveling with a smelly girly." Kimiko shot the mist ninja an unpleasant glare, but shrugged it off. How could she be angered by the truth?

The idea of taking longer then intended to get out of the base wasn't ideal, but he had a plan. "I think Tayuya's old room has some clothes that will work for you." he said turning to walk away, Suigetsu trailing after. Kimiko gritted her teeth in pain and pushed herself from the stone wall and pursued the two males.

* * *

"So we're picking up others?" the shadow haired Kunoichi decided to ask as she trotted along side the Uchiha, even though she was having difficulties given that her muscles were still adjusting to movement once again. Up ahead of the two, the mist nin was playing in a puddle swimming around as if it was the deepest lake.

"Yes, Karin and Jugo." he answered monotone.

This answer received a scowl from the girl and he merely raised a brow. "Karin is a heartless bitch and most defiantly a two-faced cow." was her honest reply.

Suigetsu popped his head up from the water showing off a pointed grin. "See Sasuke, Karin is no good, not even the queen bitch herself likes her."

Kimiko shot him a glare and instead of stopping at the edge of the puddle like Sasuke had, she sauntered right on through it. "I hope I'm stepping on something important." she snickered, however, it was short-lived because a hand shot up from the water grasping her ankle and pulled her support from under her, causing her to trip into the puddle; face first.

"Oh I do hope I hurt something important, like how about that ego of yours." the water shinobi chuckled, watching Kimiko pull herself up from the ground. Her new attire was now soaked all down the front. Her black strapless, medium sleeved top hugged her non-existent curves which then cut off at an angle about mid thigh region, while the signature purple rope obi was tied securely at her waist. Under that were a pair of white spandex shorts, and lastly a pair of black sandals cutting off at mid calf.

"You dick." she cursed pushing some soggy hair from her face, which she had cut shorter. Currently her hair reached just below her shoulders, instead of waist length like it previously had been. She had also tied the black mane into two separate pigtails at the base of her hairline. A look of appall was now coating her features. "You're naked aren't you? Suigetsu, that's so sick, I could be like all over you… or you could be all over me…"

"You two stop it." Sasuke demanded frustration laced in his voice. "I'm going to need Karin for her abilities, besides I thought you weren't joining us Suigetsu."

"About that." the light-haired shinobi crooned. "I was thinking that I'll join if you help me with something."

Sasuke showed that he was listening, and Kimiko -who was now out of the puddle-, was interested as well. "My ambition is to collect all of seven swordsmen's blades, and if I understand correct, that it was your team Sasuke that took out Zabuza Momochi?" the Uchiha nodded. "Well then I want you to take me to his grave so I can obtain his sword."

"Hn, it won't be that much trouble, the village of Mist is on the way, now come on." he directed stalking off ahead.

The Fuzen girl quickly began to follow after like a lost duckling. Suigetsu grumbled and emerged from the puddle and quickly got dressed, then sprinted to catch up with the two dark haired nins.

* * *

Thank You For Reading and I would love it if you would Review as well. :)

to see Kimiko's outfit and how she sorta looks then go to iprincessbri -dot- deviantart -dot- com  
then just click on the thing that says kimiko. :)


	3. Two : The Executioner’s Blade

**LiFE iS BEAUTIFUL**

**Main Pairing:** Suigetsu x OC  
**Rating:** Mature - I am never quite sure where my stories may go.  
**Warnings:** Swearing, Rude gestures, dark or sexual themes, possible smut in later chapters. Hey, I'm just Warning.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto Characters; if I did, Naruto would probably be much worse.  
**Author's Note: **Well, I was having troubles writing this chapter I don't know why, but I did make it longer then the last two. I will make up for the shittyness of this chapter some how.

* * *

_Two : The Executioner's Blade. _

"The Great Naruto Bridge?" the dark-haired kunoichi read aloud, a brow curving upwards. They had made it to the village of mist rather quickly when you exclude Suigetsu's countless water breaks, which he seemed to need in order to stay hydrated. However, walking in general had become a lot less painful and forced for Kimiko at this point as well. It would still be a while before her body could remember all its normal reactions, but it was slowly improving.

"What a weird name for a bridge" The mist nin added, taking a sip from his water canteen.

Kimiko shrugged her shoulders, her emerald jewels quickly stealing a glance at Suigetsu, before looking back at the massive bridge. "Maybe somebody named Naruto died… or Naruto is the name of someone who did something extraordinary. Hmm…" she paused running the name through her mind once again. "Why does Naruto sound so familiar…? I've never met anyone by that name before… well I don't think I have."

"That must be the drugs still affecting your brain," the water shinobi mocked.

She scoffed. "I doubt it, I know I **have** heard that name somewhere . . .," she pressed, trying extremely hard to remember.

"Hey Sasuke, so was the great Zabuza Senpai strong?" Suigetsu settled on changing the subject, wanting to know more about the previous owner of the sword he was about to go and take.

Sasuke didn't respond and was staring up at the bridge, capturing two sets of curious eyes. The look held in his face seemed so unusual, almost serene as if reminiscing in past events that he held close to that embittered heart of his. Kimiko found herself smiling. It was a nice change to see on his face, rather then the detached expression, she realized that he usually had on.

Suigetsu had noted the small smile adorning the young kunoichi's face and that she was looking in the direction of the Uchiha, who was completely out of it. He pursed his lips around the straw of his bottle, before deciding to break the silence.

"Is something the matter, Sasuke?"

This seemed to bring the Uchiha out of his trance and he closed his eyes, masking his emotions once again with a façade of emotionless. "It's nothing, let's go." he mumbled trudging forward.

The two shinobi began to follow after, Sasuke leading the way over the bridge. Suigetsu's mind tried to instantly forget the smile and whole incident he had felt a little… jealous about? _No, no, and ten times no. _Is what the shinobi chanted in his mind, clenching his jaw in frustration. _I'm not jealous, She's just fucking annoying that's all_. After struggling with his own conscious for three complete minutes, his mind shifted to something more appealing to him, and that was obtaining the first sword of his collection. His jaw relaxed and his pointy grin was glistening under the afternoon sun.

"I'm fucking hungry." Kimiko choose to state aloud, half way across the bridge. The light haired ninja glanced over at the girl, folding his arms behind his head. Sasuke, nonetheless, kept his obsidian watch ahead of him.

"When you get to town, get yourself something to eat while we go to the grave." were the leader's instructions, as he tossed back a tiny coin purse, which she barely caught, expected because of her dulled senses at the moment.

Suigetsu gawked and pouted his lips childishly. "Hey I'm hungry too!"

"We're getting your sword remember," he pointed out, trying to resist the urge to massage his temples. He felt like he was babysitting two toddlers. At one moment, he would make one of them happy, and consequently, the other would want what the first had, despite the fact he was already getting something. .

"Yeah, but I haven't eaten a good meal for a long time Sasuke. I've been stuck in that water tank if you don't remember" was the bigger toddler's complaint. "Can't we just… you know grab a quick bite to eat before going to get my sword? "

"No." was Sasuke's simple reply.

Kimiko couldn't help but let a snicker escape, as her olive optics danced with amusement. Upon hearing her laughter, the mist nin puffed up his chest, trying to hold what dignity he had left. "Well at least with the sword I'll be able to kick any ass without so much as breaking a sweat." he bragged.

The dark haired kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Oh Suigetsu, what would I do without you my savior." she pretended to swoon, batting her eyelashes. After she gave up the charade, she snorted with laughter. "Whatever, at least I'm getting me a meal."

"Are you two ever quiet? Just shut up." Sasuke interjected. Both of the shinobi looked at one another and then shut their mouths hearing the hint of irritation in the Uchiha's voice.

It was then quiet and the sounds of waves crashing up against the side of the bridge filled the silence that hung among the group. The Fuzen girl couldn't help but let her mind stray as she watched birds dance with one another, on the winds. It was just now hitting her that she was in fact unbound from Orochimaru's terrible imprisonment. She was even so lucky as to have a reason to be existing and that was helping the Uchiha boy for whatever his reason, he had not told her yet. Nevertheless, it was more then she had when Orochimaru had found her in the slums of a dank cavern.

As she continued to think, all her thoughts brought her back to one shocking reality. She hadn't been crazy that entire time she was imprisoned. Suigetsu had existed, and he had kept up his bargain. However, for what? All she had done was talk to him for the short period of time she was stuck in the lab. Maybe she would ask him one day or sometime, when the time arose to ask. For now though, he was just as she remembered the voice. Rude, disrespectful, annoying and always challenging. Kimiko absolutely hated it, but she was not going to back down to him. She couldn't. Otherwise, he would win the undeclared competition waging between them.

* * *

Kimiko had wandered off from the other two, when they had made it over the bridge. Her stomach was leading her now as she walked past the restaurants, hotels and tiny shops. Everything seemed so expensive and she didn't really feel like spending all of the Uchiha's money that he had given her, however, with the appetite she had now, she just might. Nevertheless, in that case, she would want to get the most food she could with her money.

"Well this place looks okay," she muttered to herself, spotting a diminutive restaurant with hardly any people inside.

"Hello there, is it just you?" a cheery voice inquired, once Kimiko had stepped inside.

"Yes." was the dark haired kunoichi's answer. "But I may have two others joining me as well later, so I'd seat me at a larger table. I don't think it should be a problem, considering this place is relatively empty. Hopefully your food isn't too shitty."

The blonde hostess puffed up her cheeks in annoyance like an angered bird, but reluctantly she complied. "Right this way ma'am." she hissed between her teeth.

Kimiko smiled happily and trailed after the seething woman. Once at her table she was handed a menu and the blonde woman pulled out a note pad and pencil. "Is there anything you would like to start off with?" she asked.

"Hmmm…" the female nin hummed to herself flipping through the pages. "Could I get two… no four plates of dumplings, whatever this is." she stopped to show the woman a picture. "And how about some yogurt and a few plates of these pork bun things."

"Um, is this what you would like to start off with, how about a drink?" the woman couldn't help but ask as she scribbled down everything.

Kimiko nodded. "Yes, and I'd like a few cups of water."

Nothing else was said as the woman hurried away to put in the order. The kunoichi settled back in her seat and let out a sigh as she stared up at the ceiling. How long had it been since she had last had a decent meal? Probably never considering she had lived in a cave from the time, she was seven until she was fourteen. However, then she was stuck in Orochimaru's dungeons and rarely did she ever eat the shit she was given there.

"Here's your water." the server set down three cups of water, before scurrying off again.

The nin barely had enough time to catch that the woman was different from the blonde-haired one before. Then she caught the echoes from the kitchen in the back.

"You guys, she's so small," a voice declared. "I don't think she's ever had an honest meal before."

"Yeah but how does she have the money to pay for the food she ordered?" another voice questioned.

"She did mention that two others may be joining her." Kimiko recognized that as the blonde's voice. "So maybe she got money from them."

"So you think she's a runaway from somewhere?" the second voice asked once again.

"Yeah, so maybe we should just give her this meal on the house. I mean have you seen her, she's only bones." the first one implied.

"But Raye, she's so rude. She thinks that's the food is shitty here." the blonde-haired woman threw in.

"Miya, she probably hasn't been brought up with very many manners. You got to be patient." Raye countered.

This whole argument was no longer interesting to Kimiko and she forced herself to stop listening and to sip on her water slowly. The black bands along her wrist caught her attention once again and she took a moment to study them. She hadn't felt the need to hide them. It was extremely rare to find a regular civilian who knew what they meant.

Much to her oblivious behavior at the moment, the raven-haired shinobi had failed to notice someone come and take a seat in front of her. "Well hello their cutie." a suave voice spoke.

Quickly her emerald optics shot up to fixate a glare on the man sitting before her. "What do you want?" she growled. He wore a mist forehead protector, his entire outfit consisted of black and his hair reminded her of Suigetsu's. Light but with a tint of color and in this person's case the tint of color was green.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" he asked raising a brow. "I'm Kei."

Kimiko gave him a look of disgust and concentrated on the woman coming towards them, with what looked like two plates of dumplings, a dish of yogurt and some pork buns. "I don't really give a shit who you are." she finally answered, after the woman had left. "And quite honestly I would like it if you left before you really piss me off."

The mist shinobi's dark lustful gaze settled on the kunoichi who was sending him a malicious glare, while ignoring the food in front of her. "Oh and what is a puny little girl like you going to do to make me go away?" he purred.

"I'll do what I have to." she said. "And trust me, when I say that it doesn't mean your going to get laid."

He chuckled and smirked hungrily. "Darn and I was hoping I wasn't going to have to use force in order to get you in the sack." he paused. "You looked like such an easy lay from when I was following you."

The kunoichi knew she wasn't in much of a position to be defending herself against pervert shinobi and not anyone who was in this place was going to help her either. "Your disgusting." she retorted.

"I bet you're a freak under the sheets."

"I said just go away you fucking dick."

The very persistent nin now had gotten up and was starting to move over to her, but a fist to his face stopped him in mid step causing him to stumble back. "Hey, she said go away you horny bastard." a certain water nin snarled, showing off his pointed teeth. "Now beat it before I decide to kill you."

Kei seemed shocked and looked back at the dark haired male for some kind of restraint on the fuming nin, but found none in his dark glare. He was clearly annoyed as well. "What the hell, what is she your guy's bitch?" he asked.

"I suggest you leave," the Uchiha warned in a grim tone.

"Whatever, she's not even worth the effort." the shinobi shot back, trying to hold any pride he had left. Then quickly while nursing his bruised cheek he scuttled out of the restaurant.

"What the hell bitch, why weren't you doing anything to protect yourself from that scum? Did you want to get raped?" Suigetsu drilled taking a seat next to the shadow haired Kunoichi, Sasuke taking a seat opposite of them.

Kimiko scoffed and picked up a pork bun. "No dick face, I didn't want to get raped, but I'm also in no shape to defend myself against other ninja either," she pointed out, ripping off a piece of the steamy bun with her teeth. She glanced over at the mist shinobi and noticed a certain piece wasn't with him. "So where's your sword?"

"It wasn't there," he grumbled in reply, grabbing the dish of yogurt and stared at it curiously. "What is this?"

"Yogurt."

Cautiously he took a bite and then his face lit up. "This yogurt is the best!" He exclaimed. "Is there anyway I can get more."

"I don't care." Sasuke replied.

One of the servers came out from the back with a tray of more food, and she set it down on the table. "Here you go…" she mumbled then began to look up and saw that the dark haired girl wasn't alone any longer. Her gaze must have lingered to Sasuke, because her face started to flush and she bowed and smiled. "Oh is there anything you two would like?"

"Yeah, I want some more of this yogurt." Suigetsu said.

The woman nodded, scribbling down the order and continued to stare at the oh-so-mysterious Uchiha. "Is there anything you would like?"

"No." he answered bluntly, and crossed his arms.

The waitress nodded and hurried back, no doubt to tell the other woman in the back about the handsome man who had wandered in and was sitting with the scrawny girl and the freakish boy who wanted some yogurt. "So the sword just wasn't there?" Kimiko decided to ask, while eating her pork buns.

Suigetsu pouted and nodded. "Yeah, someone must have taken it…"

"Well no shit, it's not going to get up and just walk away." Kimiko chortled in response. "Hmm… maybe someone here would know."

As if on cue the blonde waitress from before was coming over to the table holding a dish of yogurt. "Hey… the Great Naruto Bridge was it? Ever heard of a large blade near that bridge?" Suigetsu asked.

The woman set down the dish and thought for a moment, stealing a few nervous glances at the uncaring Uchiha. "Well… maybe there was… what about it?" she questioned back.

Suigetsu finished off his current yogurt, and took the other one. Using his spoon, he pointed to Sasuke. "He's looking for that blade."

It took a lot for Kimiko not to laugh at the girl's expression as she began to panic. "Huh!? S-Someone might know about it… I'll go and ask." she stammered jetting back to where screaming and squealing could be heard.

"Wow Sasuke you must be popular with the women." Kimiko observed, snickering as she finished off another pork bun.

"A natural-born ladies man." Suigetsu added, taking a bite of his yogurt, snickering as well.

"Hn, are you two sure you can afford to relax like this?" he replied.

The two shinobi looked at one another and then each looked back Sasuke. "What are you talking about; you're the one in a hurry." The darker haired one shot back first.

"Yeah, so why is it so important that you gather us Sasuke?" the light haired nin asked.

"I'll tell you, when I've got the whole team assembled." Was his answer.

Both of the impatient recruits sighed in frustration and began to eat once more, but were torn when the thundering sounds of footsteps approached their table.

"Oh I know where the blade it is!" one eager girl blurted as they began to surround the dark haired Uchiha boy, like a pack of vultures.

"Tenzen Daikoku…" another one choked out.

"…he took it!" the blonde blurted,

"They say he lives in a castle," a short fatter girl chirped.

"Yeah out a little ways South, in the forest" another one added, but after that all four of the girls began to rant about how cool and handsome he was and if he would consider taking them out. They all seemed quite desperate and pitiful to Kimiko.

Suigetsu blinked and tilted his head. "Tenzen?" he repeated, while scratching his head with his spoon.

This caused Kimiko to look away from the humorous situation Sasuke was in and looked over at the mist nin. "So Suigetsu do you know this Tenzen guy?"

"Hmm… Yeah." Suigetsu admitted, watching with amusement as the annoyed Sasuke, tried to send the women away.

Finally getting the hint Sasuke wasn't interested, they blamed the entire fault on the only woman he was tolerating at the moment, Kimiko. Therefore, each woman shot her a glare, before going back to the kitchen to complain and hate the bitch who wasn't really taking anything away from them.

"So you said you know him Suigetsu." Sasuke spoke.

"Yeah, he was the aide to the lord of the Land of Water. Apparently; many of his men were killed during Zabuza Senpai's coup d'etat in the Hidden Mist" he began to explain "I guess he had a grudge from back then."

"So what's the plan Sasuke?" Kimiko asked. "If he lives in a castle he isn't going to be alone…"

"Kimiko, I want you to stay here in town at a hotel." Sasuke instructed. "I don't need you slowing us down or putting yourself in danger. Suigetsu and I will head out and get the blade, we shouldn't be long and will probably be back sometime during the night. We'll come find you, so leave the window open or something."

Kimiko nodded and took the money pouch out and set it on the table. "So do you have anymore money or, should I just use this to get us a room?"

"I'll pay for this, you just use that to get the room," he said.

"Understood." she agreed tucking the pouch back into her pocket. "I'll go find us a decent room right now, I suggest you boys leave soon too, if your planning on getting us all gathered rather quickly Sasuke."

Suigetsu slid out from the booth and allowed Kimiko to slide out after him. "Don't you worry your little head princess, we'll get this done before you even start to miss Me," the mist shinobi said showing off a pointed grin.

Kimiko laughed as if the statement was a joke. "Who even said I would miss you dick?" she asked turning on her heel, "I'll see you two boys later." the dark haired girl added throwing up a hand as a farewell wave.

The kunoichi was now back to wandering down the dirt path, but instead this time she was searching for a inn that the three of them could stay in. "Where to go?" she hummed to herself. She didn't want to look for very long since she wanted to get a shower and then sleep. The thought of a nice bed was soothing to her and it was what ultimately caused her to walk into the first hotel she came across.

"Welcome, how may I help you." the woman standing behind the counter asked, as Kimiko approached her.

"I would like a room for just tonight please, one with as many beds as possible." The shadowy haired girl said setting down the coin purse on the counter. "You can keep the change."

Smiling brightly, the brunette nodded and then started to flip through the pages of her check-in book. "It looks like we have a room with two queen-sized mattresses available," she read off. "Will that work for you?"

Without caring much if the boys would fight over a bed, Kimiko nodded. "Yes that'll work just fine."

The woman turned around, grabbed a key, and handed it to Kimiko. "Here is your key and I hope you enjoy your stay."

"No, thank you." the shinobi girl countered, and gleefully rushed off to find her room.

Once she had found it, she was content with her choice of hotel. "Well first thing first." she mumbled moving over to the window and pushed it open. She decided the best way to mark the room, was to rip off a strip of the red curtain and tie it to the handle of the window. "There, now they should realize which room it is, if they don't they're both dumb asses." She turned and headed towards the bathroom. "Now it's time for a long shower."

* * *

"Wow Sasuke that was so easy." Suigetsu chanted, his new sword resting comfortably on his shoulders. Nightfall had just befallen the world and both of the males were pretty bushed. "I hope that bitch didn't get us some cheap ass hotel."

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke implied, not wanting to agree with the mist nin, but he wanted a nice bed to sleep in for the night.

"So how do we know where to find her?"

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders. "No clue, I'm guessing we'll know when we see it."

Peering to either side of the dark street, Suigetsu's lilac saucers were searching for some kind of sign that Kimiko had gotten them a room. Finally blowing in the slight breeze was a shred of red ribbon, tied to an open window. It had to be her. "I think she's there." The water shinobi pointed out.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and stopped to inspect it.

"Come on, I'm whopped and I could use a good night sleep before we head out for that slut Karin." Suigetsu said, pushing himself off the ground and into a tree, walking along the branch into the room. "Thank god this room is decent."

Sasuke followed in behind him, and moved over to the other bed shedding his sandals and sword. "Looks like your sleeping on the floor." the Uchiha pointed out.

"What!" Suigetsu exclaimed, and looked over to the other bed to see a huddled form curled beneath the sheets a mane of dark hair sprawled on the pillow. "Damnit. Well she owes me one, so I don't see why I have to sleep on the floor." he continued to grumble setting his sword up against the wall, then detaching his canteen pouches at his hips, and peeling off his sandals. Silently; the nin crawled into the bed next to Kimiko and turned his back towards her. He could evidently hear the kunoichi's soft snoring now, and that she was muttering faint incoherent words in her sleep. Suigetsu listened for a while longer before sleep fell over his being and he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

i hope you all enjoyed, and please review and tell me what you think or maybe what you would like to see :)


	4. Three : The Southern Hideout

LiFE iS BEAUTIFUL

**Main Pairing:** Suigetsu x OC  
**Rating:** Mature - I am never quite sure where my stories may go.  
**Warnings:** Swearing, Rude gestures, dark or sexual themes, possible smut in later chapters. Hey, I am just Warning.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto Characters; if I did, Naruto would probably be much worse.

**Author's Note: **Well I do hope some of you guys out there are enjoying this story, I'll continue to write it for you people who do read it, and for my own personal sanity. Lately I have been stressed trying to sort out ideas for my Devit x OC story, so to keep me from ripping my hair out I have been working on this one. I don't think this chapter turned out well at all.

* * *

_Three : The Southern Hideout_

Usually a girl's dreams were filled with sweet things like ponies, flowers or finding some prince to sweep them off their feet. If only Kimiko had been so lucky, but it was a fact that she was not like typical girls. Instead, her dreams were darker. Haunting faces hovered over her as she was bound to a steel operating table. Those same faces, stuck needles into different places along her body, injecting all sorts of poisons into her blood stream. The kunoichi tried to scream out, but nothing was leaving her lips. It was similar to a silent horror movie, except that it was made up of her vile memories. She felt her body tremble, and tears began to pour out the corners of her eyes. The pain of the toxins was so excruciating, that it felt as if her entire being was on fire. Somewhere though, a heaviness was draped over her, and instantly her body began to cool. Kimiko could no longer feel the pain of needles or their drugs and in their place she felt… protected… and guarded from everything. Gradually, she felt herself slipping from the night terror and being pulled back into reality's open arms.

Dark lashes fluttered open to reveal two hazy jades, quickly squinting against the rays of light hitting her face. The raven-haired nin's mind was still cloudy and she allowed her eyes to close once again. She could tell she had been crying in her sleep, for the reason that her face was damp and her eyes stung with tears.

Quickly her mind began to register, just where she was, the events of the past few days and that she no longer was in that cold dark cell. As her surroundings began to fall into focus as well, it became obvious she was not alone, because she could clearly hear the soft breathing of the sleeping form next to her. She was going to sit up, but then realized an arm was arranged across her body, pulling her close to someone. "What the…?" Kimiko muttered, struggling against the weight to get up.

The sleeping mist nin, remained asleep as she sat up, his arm still holding onto her. Plainly irritated, she did the only thing she could think of. With a hard push from her foot, a thunderous thump followed as the human mass hit the ground. "Holy fuck!" was the colorful language that flew from the mouth of the awakened shinobi. His head popped up from over the bed, his light hair untidy, and his lavender lasers narrowed in on the accountable. "What the hell is your problem, Princess? I was sleeping!"

"Well I wanted to get out of bed." she replied rather haughtily, crossing her arms neatly across her chest. "And you were being clingy in your sleep."

"You're a total bitch."

"And you're a dick." she countered, slipping out of bed, sending the fuming Suigetsu a devious grin. Before she could completely turn around, something caught her eye. "I see you actually got your toy," the kunoichi pointed out, examining the large size of the weapon.

The anger still swirling through the mist ninja's system swiftly turned to arrogance, once she mentioned his sword. He got up and seized it holding it towards the window so that rays of light caught the metal and glinted off it. "Of coarse I did. What you didn't think I was giving up did you?"

Kimiko snorted in response, and ran a hand through her disheveled raven locks. "No, I just didn't think you would find it. I'm going to be honest; I don't give you much credit for being the sharpest kunai in the pouch."

Almost as quickly, as it had faded the anger had returned and he pointed the sword in Kimiko's direction. "You know normally I would kill you right now." she raised a brow.

Silence ensued and the room seemed to raise in temperature several degrees. This continued for only a moment, until; finally tired of the silence, the female nin took a deep breath. "Whatever, well you can continue to play with your toy or you can get your stuff together. I can only guess that emo boy is going to want to leave as soon as possible."

Suigetsu watched as the raven girl moved across the room over to a chair and began to pull on her sandals. He set his sword down, and figured he should heed her warning and get his stuff together too. There was no clue left as to where the Uchiha could have stalked off to, but they each had a feeling he would be back shortly. "So what were you dreaming of?" Suigetsu seemed to ask unexpectedly.

"None of your god damn business."

"…"

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

The mist nin seemed to shrug. "I dunno, last night you were muttering things in your sleep."

"It was just a nightmare." she settled, not completely telling the truth nor was she absolutely telling a full-fledged lie. Kimiko tightened the purple rope around her waist and the images from her memories seemed to flash before her eyes. Though the he only sign she showed of this was her face twisting in discomfort before, it returned to a blank slate. "Just a nightmare." she had to repeat to herself, more quietly.

A second later the room's door, squeaked open and in walked in the expected. His obsidian gaze wandered between the two, and he was relieved to say the least, that both of them were ready to leave. "Let's go." was his simple demand, which the raven kunoichi had assumed he would say.

Kimiko waved a hand in the Uchiha's direction that requested a minute. "Don't get your damn panties in a bunch, I'm starving," she protested, holding his dark stare with her own olive one. Without averting his gaze, he pointed to a plate on the nightstand. The shadowy haired shinobi broke the stare, looked over, and blinked in mystification. "How had I missed this?" she asked herself, scuttling over to the plate of pork buns and picked up three, leaving one behind.

"What the fuck!" he wailed, picking up the one steamy bun. "Why do you get three? I was the one out all night getting my sword so I could protect your sorry little ass."

The Fuzen girl merely threw a laugh over her shoulder and ambled over to Sasuke. "That was your own damn fault for staying up so you could get your sword. Besides didn't you threaten me with it earlier this morning?"

"That was because you kicked me out of bed and called me stupid!"

"Shut up." directed an impatient and aggravated Uchiha.

Both of the shinobi went mute, and the raven-haired girl tossed a bun to the lighter haired male. "Whatever, I don't wanna get fat like you." she commented.

"What!" he was about to complain, but with a menacing glower from Sasuke, he shut himself up by taking a bite from the hot bun. Oh, boy this was going to be one long ass trip.

* * *

With minimal arguments among Sasuke's recruitments, they had made sufficient time and were extremely close to the southern base now. All that was standing between them was a considerable amount of water. Kimiko, however, was finding an error in this whole situation. "So let me get this right Sasuke… we're going to have to walk across this?"

The Uchiha nodded. "Is there a problem?"

"It's just, even though my body has been doing better… my chakra flow is still a bit out of whack.," she admitted, running a hand along the back of her head in frustration. She didn't want to have to ask for help.

Suigetsu slurped on his water bottle and huffed. "There's no way I'm carrying you Princess." he began stepping onto the surface of the water with ease. "You can always swim."

Kimiko pouted her lips immaturely, and narrowed her emerald glare on the mist shinobi's back. Before she could do anything more though, the Uchiha had slightly bent down in front of her. "Get on." was his simple instruction.

It took her a moment to register what was happening, but she complied and crawled onto his back. "Thank you." she replied happily, and stuck her tongue out at the gawking Suigetsu. "Well don't just stand there, we gotta go dick."

Grumpily he trailed after the two, but let out a breath and glared up at the sky. "So Sasuke I've got a question."

The two dark haired nins looked over, but only the mentioned answered. "What is it?"

"Why are you gathering us?"

It was a common question between the two recruitments, so Kimiko was just as curious to say the least. "Well I have a goal… and I have a better chance of completing it with a small platoon." Sasuke clarified. "Ever since I first approached Orochimaru, this moment is all I've thought about and I have been pre-selecting highly skilled ninja."

Kimiko arched a curious brow. "So why did you bring me along?"

"I was planning on choosing you, but your stability was questionable. However; since Suigetsu made you part of his deal to join, I decided that I would keep you in my plans" he stated. "Like the others I have chosen, you have significance as well. I am sure you're fully aware of your importance."

Suigetsu's mind was tickled with the reminder that each of them knew what she was, and undoubtedly, Karin knew as well. Still he wasn't going to bitch about it now. "Kimiko seems important enough, but why Karin?" Suigetsu chose to criticize. "Unlike me and Kimiko, she is a follower of Orochimaru, the warden of the southern hideout where Orochimaru kept his test subjects."

Nothing was said subsequently, and it gave the kunoichi a moment to think about Karin. A shiver of remembrance ran along her spine and her mouth pursed as if the idea were even fouler then before. "I don't like that bitch… not one bit; she helped that damn Kabuto perform his torture trials on me. She's just going to betray us I warn you."

Suigetsu could undoubtedly hear the animosity laced in her tone, and could not help but feel the same way. "I agree. After claiming her loyalty to Orochimaru, she tinkered with my body countless times." he stole a glance at the irritated nin on the Uchiha's back. "Besides, her personality turns me off. Even more so then Kimi's does."

"Ditto. Karin is way more annoying then Suigetsu. How about if me and him don't fight, we don't get anyone else and we just work twice as hard." she tried to negotiate.

"Despite how appealing that sounds, and granted there were other strong ninja I could have chosen… she has a special gift that no one else possesses." he vindicated.

Not exactly satisfied with the conclusion, each of the dissatisfied the ninja couldn't help but agree. Her gift was something different and useful. None of this meant they would act as if they got along with her, or that they even so much as slightly enjoyed her company.

It was only minutes later when they finally were walking on land. Instead of getting down like Sasuke probably wanted, she remained to cling to his back. Much to her surprise and Suigetsu's, he didn't mention anything about it. _'Hey free ride for me' _she thought to herself, grinning. Yes, Sasuke was a fairly attractive boy, but he lacked that spark needed to keep the kunoichi interested. In brief, he was boring to her and she was using him for the free ride.

Her attentiveness took over and she began to notice several unusual things. One being the lack of any guards. "There's hardly any security around." Kimiko broadcast.

"So you noticed it too, eh Princess. I agree though, they should at least build a fence or something." Suigetsu added, looking around.

Sasuke sighed. "There's no need. She has this place under control."

"Nonetheless; it's way too quiet." the pale haired nin replied. "You would think word of Orochimaru's death would have reached this place."

Kimiko noticed something unusual, as they grew closer to the entrance. Multiple mounds in the dirt are what caught her attention, and the other two seemed to notice as well. Each of their thoughts were plagued with ideas of what possibly could be under them.

Not paying much attention, the kunoichi felt Sasuke come to a stop and so to find out the reason she, peered over his shoulder. In front of the three, stood an iron door, marking the entrance into the base and also marking another small obstacle in their way. The Uchiha looked over to Suigetsu, who also looked over, catching the hinting look in his dark stare. "What!?" he huffed, pointing to the sword hanging from Sasuke's hip. "You have one too."

"I'm carrying her, and besides yours is more suitable," he pointed out, monotonously. Sasuke looked back to the door, but Kimiko continued to watch the mist nin as he drew his sword and chopped the door to bits.

"Well that's an aggressive way to go about opening a door," the shadowy haired kunoichi noted.

Suigetsu jerked around, and caught Kimiko's grinning face. "Well would you like trying to open the next door we come across?" he snapped.

"No, I was just making an honest observation." she countered, regaining her grip on Sasuke's shoulders when he began to move once again. "Jeez, no need to get so worked up, water boy."

It was quiet again, and quickly their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the base and the kunoichi's sensitive ears caught the light sounds of activity bouncing off the walls. The sounds got louder, with every step they took and eventually, her jade gaze was wandering over to the cell they were passing. Inside were prisoners, wearing a similar attire to that of Kimiko's when she was detained as Orochimaru's prisoner. The difference between them and her was the thoughts going through their minds. Each of those men probably knew any day they could possibly die, but her, everyday was just more pain. In the end, she knew Orochimaru wouldn't kill her off. She had been like a trapped circus animal and these men were similar to pigs for the slaughter.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha!" one of the grimy prisoners announced, as the three ninja moved past them.

A grin adorned the young nin girl's face, as she began to pinch one of the Uchiha's cheeks. "Awww, look at that your so popular." she cooed, and instinctively he swatted her hand away while coming to a halt, a deep scorn on his face. "No need to be so grumpy, Uchiha."

Coughing indicated the presence of someone other then the three, and brought Kimiko to their attention. Much to her dislike it was the hag from hell "So it is you after all, Sasuke." was what she first observed, then narrowed her furious crimson glare onto the kunoichi hanging from his back. "What the hell is that _thing _on your back, I'm sure you'll get fleas if you continue to carry it around."

Not even a whole minute she'd been there, and she was already beginning to piss her off. "Well it's nice to see you too hag. I see you still can't style your hair." the dark-haired girl shot back, meeting the woman's glare with her own emerald one.

Karin crossed her arms and watched as Sasuke lowered the nin to the ground, but kept her stare fixated on the only one she was concerned about. "So, Sasuke you being here alone must mean the rumors are true."

"Pfft, how mean." Suigetsu snapped in retort, voicing the thoughts on Kimiko's mind as well. "We're here too."

"Well at least she didn't mention you, then act like you weren't even there to begin with." she grumbled, her face contorted into a similar one as the water shinobi. "Sasuke came here to ask you something, so lets go somewhere inside to talk."

Suigetsu nodded and sighed. "I agree, it's been a long time since I've walked that I'm exhausted."

"What did you come here to know?" Karin asked, looking around Suigetsu to see Sasuke.

Blood was boiling now within the first two recruitments, their faces flared. "What the hell we said let's find somewhere else to go, Karin." Suigetsu snarled.

"Suigetsu, it's obvious she's ignoring us because she is obviously so infatuated with Sasuke." Kimiko replied rather cross, her glare settled on the now flustered red head. "You can tell by the way she got angry when I was on his back."

Karin adjusted her glasses, and narrowed her own wine-red stare on the dark haired kunoichi. "That's not true at all!" she defended. "You two just disgust me and I see no point in talking to you."

Both of the shinobi moved in on the red head, and Suigetsu had his pointed teeth bared. "What the hell is your problem you fucking bitch. I haven't done anything to do. If anything I should have Suigetsu chop you up into bits and feed you to the fish, for the things you've done to us."

She smirked obviously aware of the kunoichi's handicapped state. "Oh Kabuto's blocks on your chakra points not worn off yet?"

"Suigetsu." Kimiko growled.

"I'm on it." he said about to draw his sword, however, was stopped when Sasuke stepped between the fuming shinobi.

His look was that of obvious irritation, like it had been a lot lately. "Cut it out. Karin take us inside." was his monotone demand.

The mentioned averted her gaze towards the Uchiha and sighed turning around. "Fine."

Sasuke followed suit, and left the other two, who were burning holes into the instigator's back. "Pfft, I hate that bitch." Kimiko affirmed, crossing her arms.

"That's a lot coming from you…" he grumbled, which earned him a quick frown from the shadow haired nin. "But, I agree with you and I would take you over her any day."

"Ditto. Let's hope that she decides not to join." She finished as she moved to catch up with the other two, Suigetsu right next to her and just as livid about the whole situation.

* * *

"Karin you will follow me, I need you." Those words so strange coming from the Uchiha, who was usually void of any emotion. All right, it isn't like he had said the sentence with any feeling, but it almost sounded like begging to the two shinobi, hoping she would completely disown the idea of leaving the base.

From her spot on the couch, Kimiko looked over to see Karin's reaction to Sasuke's statement. "Huh?! Why would I follow you?" she asked in complete disbelief. "I have orders to supervise this place!"

"Well, Sasuke it sounds like the bitch doesn't want to come. Let's go." Kimiko said, peeling herself from the couch.

Karin furrowed her brows and narrowed her crimson stare on the raven kunoichi. "W-What I didn't say that!"

"Sounded like that to me."

Suigetsu snickered as he watched the two women bicker, however, Sasuke let out a cough which informed the girls to be quiet. "Karin, Orochimaru is dead. There's no reason to stay."

"B-but what about the prisoners?" she panicked.

The mist nin sat forward and decided to add to the verbal conversation. "Speaking of the prisoners, they were awfully quiet." His violet eyes watched Karin. "Have rumors of Orochimaru's murder reached them?"

Karin looked away from the water ninja and over to Sasuke, only to be drilled by him as well. "The number of prisoners has lessened since I was last here. Also there are signs of recent digging outside, by the entrance." he readjusted himself on the couch, never once breaking his eye contact with the scarlet kunoichi. "Karin , with your sharp intellect, information control must be your forte."

"I get it, so the prisoners caught word of Orochimaru's death and so in order to keep them under control she's been taking action in order to do that." Kimiko pieced together.

Silence was all she gave the three who were talking to her. "It is your vigilant nature which has maintained order to this prison or rather it has kept you alive."

This seemed to break Karin of her silence. "You'd better stop talking like that!"

"What, bitch doesn't like to hear the truth?" the ebony-haired girl huffed.

Crimson lasers met with olive ones, and the flustered red head crossed her arms sternly. "I've sensed you all coming and if it were just you two…" she said looking between Suigetsu and Kimiko. "I would have killed you by now."

"And not Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sasuke is a colleague, it's different." she defended, adjusting her glasses.

"Pfft." Kimiko simply got up moving towards the door. "It's obvious that her infatuation judges all of her decisions based around Sasuke. I'm tired of this whole damn conversation I'm going for a walk."

Sasuke sighed when the door slammed, and he looked to the ground with a serene look coating his otherwise vacant expression. "Suigetsu, go let the prisoners out and when you come back bring Kimiko with you."

"Wha..!" Karin exclaimed.

"Jeez… you always order people around." Suigetsu replied, pulling himself up from the couch and grabbing his sword.

Karin's bickering about how she wasn't obliged to come was the last thing he could hear before closing the door. His lips upturned into a grin, well Kimiko would be happy to hear that Karin didn't want to come.

Suigetsu didn't have to go very far to find the grumpy Kimiko, sitting in front of the prisoner's cell chatting away with them, her bony arms flailing in the air as she described something. That something was no doubt her anger. As he got a little closer he stopped to listen.

"Yeah, that bitch Karin has no idea that when I'm back to one hundred and ten percent, I'm going to kick her fat ass." the prisoners all nodded and laughed a bit. The look on her face softened and she smiled towards the men behind the bars. "I wish there was some way to help you… I know how it feels like being stuck behind these bars. It's horrible and if I had some way to unlock you I would… I swear." she said

"Wait so your free… does that mean Orochimaru is -gulp- dead?" one of the grubby men asked.

The ebony kunoichi nodded. "Yep."

They all began to mutter among themselves. "I knew it! The rumors about Sasuke taking him down were true."

Another one of the men nervously spoke up. "What'll happen to us in here?"

"Of coarse your free to go." the mist nin announced, making himself known. "even though the wimpy princess here can't get you out… I can. I got this girly here out, and both of us used to be prisoners."

"W-Will you really let us out?" one of the men had to ask.

Suigetsu pulled out a key and grinned, "Yes, but before I let you out, I have one favor to ask you."

Kimiko couldn't help but raise a brow, but the men got extremely excited and moved in closer. "What is it? Ask us anything!"

"Well… The one who defeated Orochimaru and gave us our freedom is Sasuke Uchiha. When your free, spread the word to everyone, that a man has appeared who will bring peace to this world." Suigetsu said, sticking the key into the keyhole. Kimiko wanted to scuff. How much peace did Sasuke really want to bring… and what was Suigetsu really up to?

After the last of the men had left, each one of them praising both the shinobi with thanks, they decided to go back. "I don't really wanna go back right now." Kimiko sighed, her lips pursed. "I hate that bitch, and she's so annoying. I swear if I could I would leave right now and find something better to do."

"Normally I would let you try that, but Sasuke told me to bring you back." Suigetsu said. "And I'm not going to be the one to piss him off."

The kunoichi knitted her brows and let out a puff of air. "So do you think Karin is raping Sasuke yet?" The thought wasn't completely ridiculous, but it was a funny one and the mist shinobi could help but laugh. "What? I'm serious."

"I know, it's just what's the likeliness Sasuke would let that happen?"

Kimiko thought for a moment, then laughed. "Well hopefully he wouldn't let it happen." she pointed out, reaching for the handle of the door, only to find it locked. "What the fuck, that's damn bitch locked it." she hissed.

Suigetsu pushed past the darker haired nin to get the door and tried. "I'll take care of this door." he drew his sword and in a similar manner to how he had taken care of the entrance, the door came down.

Out of the cloud of smoke the two appeared, and looked around for Karin and Sasuke. Both of them were sitting on the couch, the crimson kunoichi draping herself on Sasuke's shoulder. Quickly and obviously flustered she flung herself away from Sasuke and grabbed her glasses from the coffee table.

"Please tell me that she's turned you down." Kimiko had to ask, a slight bit of hope lingering in her eyes.

"She had to decline. Before I left she said she didn't want to come." Suigetsu informed the ebon nin.

Sasuke got up and situated his sword at his belt. "Nope it seems, she's coming with us."

"W-Who said I was coming." Karin demanded, adjusting her glasses, while her face flushed even more. "I just said I was heading in the same direction. That's all."

"Oh how nice we can all travel partway." Suigetsu cheered with false enthusiasm.

"Yes partway, that's it." she confirmed.

"That's still partway too much." Kimiko grumbled, resisting the urge to rip out her hair. The thought of being with Karin for any set period of time was extremely unappealing. "Oh fucking boy, just kill me now."

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **StarnightX [Thank you so much for the love. 3]

**Author's Extra Note: **I believe this chapter sucked, sooo….I am very very sorry. Oh and I really don't know why it's so long.


	5. Four : The Northern Hideout

LiFE iS BEAUTIFUL

**Main Pairing:** Suigetsu x OC  
**Rating:** Mature - I am never quite sure where my stories may go.  
**Warnings:** Swearing, Rude gestures, dark or sexual themes, possible smut in later chapters. Hey, I am just Warning.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto Characters; if I did, Naruto would probably be much worse.

**Author's Note: **First of all so sorry for taking so long to update, call me a bitch whatever. However, I have been busy with school, and my grandmother passed away and then more school stress and ugh, I'm ready to have a long vacation. Anyways I'm sorry that despite everything I hope this chapter is okay. (:

* * *

_Four : The Northern Hideout_

Traveling with Karin wasn't exactly the ideal situation for either Suigetsu or Kimiko. "Why do you two insist on taking so many breaks?" she demanded to know, but then followed it up with the hundredth insult she had spewed out since the Southern base. "You're both so hopeless. Sasuke you should get rid of them, right now they're just dead weight."

Both the nins narrowed their lasers in on the scarlet annoyance. "Shut up you bitch, you weren't the one locked up for so long even walking short distances is tiring," the raven-haired kunoichi barked.

Suigetsu's lips upturned into a grin around his straw as he continued to take long sips off his canteen, listening to the two women bicker at one another. "Well we've still got some ways to go before making it to the Northern hideout and if you don't remember I have business there," she growled back.

"Then if you have your own matters to attend to, you should go take care of those. Don't let us hold you back." Kimiko countered.

Sasuke finally deciding to address the issue, glared over from his spot, a ways off from the three of them. "Karin, stop complaining, everyone will need their energy for when we arrive at the base. I'm sure you're aware how dangerous it can be."

The crimson kunoichi blushed feverishly out of embarrassment and shot the other female cruel glares. It wasn't if Kimiko minded though, Sasuke hadn't told her to shut up. "Kimiko, Suigetsu why do you two follow Sasuke?"

The water nin perked up at the question and in response shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, a prominent grin revealing his jagged teeth. "I have a goal and sticking with Sasuke is the best way to succeed that goal."

Karin's eyes turned to Kimiko, who in response had her lips pouted and was digging a pinky into her right ear, not even paying attention as she answered. "I dunno, I guess I'm just along for the ride." was the lie she fed the woman. "But, I think we should be asking you the same question skank."

She narrowed her eyes in on the two, a look of seriousness about her. "I don't know what you two have planned, but you expect me to join despite knowing about Jugo?"

Kimiko really had no say in this matter; she had never personally met Jugo. The only things she knew about him were the rumors she had heard about him from the mouth of Kabuto who she didn't trust with a ounce of her life. So listening to the conversation that the two had would be a waste of time, in her opinion since she would get to meet him soon enough. Instead, she laid out on one of the rocks and allowed her mind to drift and occasionally a bit of information here and there would be picked out of the conversation. However, for the most part her mind was settled in a world all of its own. Somewhere between consciousness and her dreams. Her dream world was serene and calm with Karin and Suigetsu's dialogue playing somewhere in the background as they described Jugo to be some uncontrollable, maniac killer. For Kimiko this caused a picture to form in her world, her version of Jugo so far.

The Jugo in her world was a grotesque troll monster, with eyes like the darkest pits of hell, and claws and teeth like a wolverine. Then quickly something was mentioned about a curse mark and how Jugo was the original carrier of it, shattering the previous troll image. Jugo was more human looking now, hidden by shadows, but she could make out most of his shape. A burly sort of man, with glowing intricate designs covering his body. However, those hellish eyes never seemed to fade even in the shadows and they caused her skin to break out into goose flesh. Then the eerie Jugo image lifted its arm and tossed something towards her, hitting her dead center in the forehead.

Startled back to reality, Kimiko felt more of the small stinging pains around her arms and forehead. Slowly her emerald jewels hazily opened, noticing Suigetsu flicking her in the forehead with one hand and using the other to pinch the tender flesh on her arms. "What the hell." she growled, pushing the nin aside.

"It's time to get up, Sasuke says we're leaving," he informed, lifting a brow at the rudeness of the girl. "So he told me to wake you up."

Still groggy from the nap she had unexpectedly fallen into; she sat up and glanced over to see the bitch and emotionless Uchiha waiting for the two shinobi. "Alright, lets go." she grumbled grouchily, staggering to her feet and trailing after the other two, Suigetsu following her.

* * *

Kimiko was moving sluggishly beside Suigetsu who was falling more and more behind due to his own exhaustion. Karin as usual had to bitch about how lazy and slow the two of them were being, in spite of this, the darker hair kunoichi had began to grow an immunity to this bickering and instead was concentrating on what Sasuke seemed to be looking at. It was a watchtower, but no watcher seemed to be present. "Sasuke, isn't there supposed to be someone on watch up there?" Kimiko observed.

"Hmm." he hummed in agreement. The other two shinobi went silent and turned their attention back to their team leader.

All of them then heard movement and looked ahead to see a man tottering towards them, collapsing a few steps away. Karin was the first to make it to him and confirmed to the rest of them he was from the Northern base and he was still alive. Sasuke taking the intuitive to begin questioning, was bent down next to the man. "What happened?"

Opening his brown saucers hazily, he looked over at the Uchiha. "Y-You're Sasuke U-Uchiha…" he managed to choke out. "Help me…"

The Uchiha stared back into the man's pleading eyes, with his own obsidian stare that revealed nothing to the man. Kimiko and Suigetsu stood a ways back watching. "So what happened?" Suigetsu asked curiously, his hands placed on his hips.

"I-It all started with the rumors of Orochimaru's death." he supplied. "The prisoners went wild." Kimiko saw behind the depths of the man's eyes, the struggle he had gone through just to get out alive. This took a toll on him and before he could mutter out another word, fell into the blissful peace of death.

"Oh dear, he's dead." Suigetsu pointed out.

Kimiko sent the mist shinobi a quick glare, which was abruptly stopped. All four of their attentions were brought to the focus of an enemy who had come crashing to the ground in front of them. He seemed to have a mop of orange hair atop his head and his attire matched the one Kimiko had been found in. As for everything else though, it was inhuman. "What is that thing?" the raven kunoichi asked in curiosity. Suigetsu didn't seem to know either.

"He's already in the Curse Mark's second stage." Karin informed still knelt beside the corpse of the unfortunate man. Her tone made Kimiko worry a bit, but then when she stole a glance at Sasuke, her body began to relax. His entire being oozed confidence and in the blink of an eye, he had drawn his sword and attacked the creature.

Quickly the dark color of its skin faded to reveal a regular man, the shock and pain on his face, so real to Kimiko that she felt her heart clench. '_He probably didn't even know what he was doing'_, she thought sadly to herself, her brows knitted. Sasuke didn't give anyone time to register anything more than that and turned to leave. "The Northern hideout is this way. Let's go and see Jugo," he ordered, sheathing his sword once again. Karin, much like the obsessed woman she was, franticly ran to catch up with the Uchiha.

The Fuzen girl let out a deep sigh and slowly moved forward so she wouldn't fall behind too far. Suigetsu began to move but walked over to the body of the man-creature thing. Kimiko stopped and turned her head to look back at the light haired ninja. "You coming dick face?" she asked tiredly.

In response, he shot her a glare and pouted his lips before scratching the back of his head. "Good grief bitch, hold your panties," he mumbled, sauntering over to her. Then with little effort, they trudged forward, in no hurry at all to catch up with Karin or Sasuke. Personally, the silence, hanging between the two was a nice change from the almost constant bickering of the crimson kunoichi.

Sadly, the silence was short lived, and when they did finally catch up twenty minutes later, they had made it to the North base. "All the guards have been killed…" Karin informed, once the two appeared. "And the prisoners have escaped."

"Are all the prisoners here like that one from before?" Kimiko questioned, clueless as to what the whole North base was about.

"Yes." the female confirmed.

Suigetsu let out an irritable sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "So there's no way to tell which one is the real Jugo…. Eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't seem to be that worried about it, and turned to Karin. "Karin, is Jugo among them?"

That's right. Kimiko had almost completely forgotten why Sasuke wanted the dumb bitch in the first place. Her ability was unique and rare and no doubt would come in handy. Especially for situations like this. "Cripes, just hold on for a second." she growled lowly, not really mad about it. The ebon nin knew that on the inside she was probably jumping for joy to be useful to her oh-so-wonderful Sasuke.

As Karin prepared to read the chakras of the group of creatures in front of them, Kimiko examined them and cringed as they made animalistic noises. All of them staring hungrily at the group of four. It had been so long since Kimiko had fought, that the urge to do so was boiling beneath her skin, but the reasoning part of her said that she was still in no shape to do anything yet.

"Nope, Jugo isn't among them." she established, letting out a puff of displeasure.

"Well then I can fight, without worrying who they are." Suigetsu snickered, his weapon at his side and at the ready.

The Uchiha moved forward prepared to fight as well. "Just avoid killing them." was his last request before moving in to attack.

Suigetsu scoffed, mumbling about how Sasuke was from the leaf village, before charging in afterwards, with a gleeful grin on his face.

As they fought, it gave Kimiko the chance to evaluate her team's fighting skills. First, she watched Suigetsu, who seemed built for fighting. The way he swung the massive sword and moved effortlessly with it, cutting down any enemy standing in his way reminded her of a shark. In addition, just like a shark he never seemed to be satisfied with just one and was extremely brash and violent with his attacks. Sasuke was the exact opposite. Watching the elegance of the Uchiha couldn't be observed in one set period of time, but instead multitudes of them. His moves were so precise and fine-tuned that if you blinked you might have missed them. In her mind, Kimiko made notes of the two males, and just how dangerous they each were.

Once they had taken care of all the prisoners, and Karin had successfully located the keys, they were once again on their way, this time having to take countless different halls, all with the same bleak gray walls. "This is absolutely the worst place you could ever be locked up in." Kimiko voiced aloud, her mouth pulled down at the corners in a frown.

Suigetsu chortled and nodded. "I agree. I'd hate to get lost in this place trying to escape."

Kimiko nodded back and glanced at the walls again, she was beginning to feel claustrophobic just looking at the walls too long. "Hey Sasuke can we speed this process up? This place is seriously the worst."

"Karin which way?" Sasuke asked in response, to the four way split they had made it to.

Puffed up like an angry cardinal, Karin pushed up her glasses defiantly. "Sasuke, Why are you ordering me around, huh?!"

The mist nin put on a fake smile and gave Karin a faux look of kindness. "Could you please just hurry and check? It's the ability you pride yourself on correct?"

"What are you talking about Suigetsu, it's the only ability she has other then to be annoying." was the snide remark from the sly Fuzen girl.

Again, Karin became flustered with furry and resisted the urge to pummel the smaller female into the concrete floor. The scarlet kunoichi was fully aware she could never win a battle if Kimiko was fully well and at a hundred percent. However, at the moment, while she was barely functioning at fifty Karin could probably take her on with no problem. Still who was to say that the small raven headed teen wasn't just sealing off that hidden chakra, pretending to be their ally and was waiting for her opportune moment? Karin shook the thoughts away. She was being paranoid, because she knew Sasuke wouldn't allow that to happen.

"It's that way," she pointed in the direction behind Suigetsu and Kimiko.

Content with the answer the two shinobi wheeled around and proceeded to maneuver down the hallways side by side. "So that curse mark… It really does transform your body into some ugly shape." the mist nin stated, breaking the silence.

"That's not very nice. They're just like you and me you know." Kimiko countered, her lips pursed, and her cheeks puffed up.

Suigetsu blinked and raised a brow. "How so?"

She thought it would be obvious. "They're Orochimaru's experiments as well," she pointed out. "It's not their fault they became that way."

"Pfft, well Sasuke you don't turn into some ugly creature do you?" the mist teen asked, folding his arms behind his head. Silence. "Sasuke…are you listening" even more followed.

Both the ninjas turned on their feet and for the first time noticed that Karin and Sasuke weren't following them. "That skank!" Kimiko hissed, bearing her teeth. Suddenly the walls seemed to close in on her and her pores began to pour out sweat profusely. "L-let's just get going, I'm sure w-we'll find them."

Even though curious to the sudden change in behavior, Suigetsu shrugged it off and continued along side her. What a strange girl Kimiko Fuzen was. He noticed her whole body was trembling, and could practically hear her rising heartbeat echoing off the narrow walls. Finally, after a few more moments he decided to say something. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine!" she said all too quickly, her face twisted into a pained smile.

The silence continued, until he decided to say something else. "Alright girly I don't know what's going on, but there's something wrong with you?"

A few more seconds of silence passed before he yanked her arm back and forced her to look at him. "Leave me alone, I'm perfectly fine okay," she snarled.

"You're hyperventilating, if you don't calm down you'll pass out." more silence. "If that happens, I'm leaving your unconscious ass here, so tell me what's going on."

Those vivid green lasers were smoldering with defeat, but because she was so stubborn, didn't want to admit it. "I hate this place okay. I feel lost and it reminds me of the cell I was forced to live in back at the other hideout." Kimiko informed unhappily. "This place makes me feel like I did when I was it that fucking little cell."

Before he said anything, he handed her one of the canteens from his belt. "Drink this and take deep breaths," he instructed. She quirked a brow and in response he let out a grumbling sigh. "If Sasuke finds out that I left you, then it could be my ass he chews out. You seem important to him, so I'm going to make sure I don't have to drag your unconscious body anywhere."

Cautiously, she took the water bottle and took slow sips off it, and then took a deep breath feeling her muscles relax. "Now here." he said walking behind her. Before she could ask, he had blindfolded her and only the expansive darkness surrounded her now. "That way you don't know if you're lost or not. God you're a high maintenance bitch aren't you?"

"Dumb ass, how am I supposed to move around if I can't see?" she asked, ignoring the foul question.

She could hear him scoff and then felt a swat to the back of her head. "Your not deaf, just follow my footsteps and the sound of my voice and you shouldn't get lost."

Therefore, they began down the hallways again, speaking about their dislike for the redhead and some of the similarities she shared with the silver-haired lackey of Orochimaru, Kabuto. Moreover, even though she wouldn't admit it, all of her anxiety had gone away and she was much more at ease. Soon though she heard, Suigetsu let out an irritable sigh. "That damn witch."

"What?"

"We're back to where we started." he grumbled. "I knew I should have taken a right at that last fork."

"W-what is your purpose of coming here?" a voice from among the bodies croaked.

Suigetsu decided to answer, seeing as Kimiko wouldn't have a clue who she was talking to anyways. "We've come to recruit Jugo to our team."

The man attempted to laugh, as if it was a joke. "You guys have no clue what you're doing." Suigetsu narrowed his lilac lasers on the man, becoming more annoyed with each word. "If you let that guy… out into the world…"

"I agree." Suigetsu interjected "But I'll convince him… with force if necessary."

Another chuckle bubbled over the fallen prisoner's lips. Kimiko could feel Suigetsu's level of irritation rise as she heard him move somewhere. "You may be strong, but you're hardly…" the man was interrupted and she felt Suigetsu's rage begin to flow.

"Now listen here you scum, if it weren't for Sasuke you'd all be dead now." the mist nin snarled to the prisoner.

"Jugo will kill you all," the man laughed.

Kimiko could hear the sound of Suigetsu's blade moving, and knew what was coming. "I could care less, if one person died." he seemed to negotiate with himself. Soon after she heard the man use his last breath to wail like a little girl, his life quickly stripped away from him.

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **lovexconspiracy**, **watergoddesskasey, & StarnightX who all reviewed this story. Also thank you to everyone who has put an alert on this story. I love you all.

**Author's Extra Note: **I will try my hardest to update this story more, without getting too many ideas and in result causing me to put this story off for new ones. Oh and by checking my profile every once and while you can see what I'm up to, story ideas, what I'm working on and such. Even banners I make for some of my stories or the general appearance of characters. Therefore, I'm going to try to update my profile as much as I can, to keep you, my readers, updated.

**P.S:** remember to review and bug me if you want more.


	6. Five : Jugo

**LiFE iS BEAUTIFUL**

**Main Pairing:** Suigetsu x OC  
**Rating:** Mature - I am never quite sure where my stories may go.  
**Warnings:** Swearing, Rude gestures, dark or sexual themes, possible smut in later chapters. Hey, I am just Warning.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto Characters; if I did, Naruto would probably be much worse.

**Author's Note: **I apologize now for the last one and this one in advance, I hope this story isn't boring you.

* * *

_Five : Jugo_

Was Kimiko okay with killing someone who was innocent? No. However; she couldn't control how Suigetsu reacted to judgment and obviously that guy was a fool. Only a fool would aggravate an armed nin while barely able to move. So she really couldn't feel bad for the prisoner. She let an aggravated sigh out, and could only presume where Suigetsu was based on where his voice had been last. "What's the plan smart one?" she felt the need to ask. They could wait where they were, and hopefully the other two would come back with Jugo. Then they could go about their mission and Karin could go her own way. The thought alone was enough to make the raven kunoichi grin.

Before Suigetsu had the time to reply to her question they each heard a loud crash. Both suspected a fight. "It must be Sasuke." Suigetsu voiced aloud. "It didn't sound too far off."

Now that they had something like a sound to follow on, Kimiko felt confident that she no longer needed the blindfold. So carefully she pulled it off and blinked feverishly to get her eyes to adjust to the intense light. By the time her olive optics came into focus she could see the retreating back of her expected comrade. "You dick face." she snarled, and forced her legs to push her forward faster then she had ran in a long time. She caught up to the fair-haired ninja and could only send a glare his way.

Suigetsu caught the look and blinked. "What now girly?" he snapped, as he continued to run taking an abrupt left turn.

She turned as well and continued to keep up. "What do you think ass hole. You just ran off ahead like a total dick." she answered bitterly.

"I am a dick, get used to it because I ain't changing." was his snarky reply.

Kimiko chose not to say anything else and she followed the sounds which got louder and when they turned one final corner smoke filled the corridor. "What the hell." she coughed fanning the smoke from her face. A scarlet head was what caught her attention next. "You! You're the one who told us the wrong way to go you skank. You were trying to trick us!"

Karin looked over at the two shinobi and pushed up her glasses up, light glinting off of them to make her seem even more wicked then they already thought she was. "You were trying to get us lost in this shit hole!" Suigetsu barked next, getting up in her bubble like he felt the need to do whenever arguing with anyone.

In response she posed, placing one hand on her hip about ready to say something to try and make them sound like the idiots. "You two went off on your own and got yourselves lost."

"We followed your directions you dumb bitch." Kimiko growled her fists tightening up.

Again with the flustered cardinal look, Karin stormed up to Kimiko passed Suigetsu and got right into the shorter kunoichi's

face. "Are you trying to accuse me of giving you wrong directions? How could I possible benefit from giving you wrong directions?"

"Well unless your deaf as well as dumb and blind then yes I am saying you gave us the wrong directions because you want Sasuke to yourself." she said bluntly her face twisted into an irritated scowl. "Suigetsu and I both know you want to rape him."

Suigetsu chuckled and showed off his jagged grin. "You are obsessed with Sasuke so it would make the most sense."

The crimson-haired woman became even more frantic to defend herself and got into both their faces. "I-I would do no such thing!"

Both of the ninjas scoffed a bit, not really believing her. "She must be a compulsive liar." Kimiko confirmed, talking to Suigetsu. The male nodded in agreement and looked about a bit.

"So what's happening here?" he asked. "I'm guessing you guys found Jugo."

Karin's mood settled and suddenly became more serious. "Yes. Jugo went wild and now Sasuke is after him."

The shadowy haired girl shrugged and crossed her arms neatly. "This is Sasuke, so I'm sure he'll hold his own against Jugo." she paused and looked at the other two. "So how strong is, Jugo?"

The other female re-adjusted her glasses and prepared an answer. "Well… I guess you could say he's gotten stronger."

Suigetsu found a spot on the wall and continued to stare at it, seemingly in deep thought. "Is it true that he willingly joined Orochimaru?" Karin nodded. "Why?"

"To reform himself." she began. "Orochimaru's hideout was like a sanctuary to him."

Kimiko rose a curious brow, mirroring the one Suigetsu had. "What does he wish to reform his self to?" he asked, peeling his lilac saucers from the spot on the wall.

"It's like an addiction…" Karin said bluntly. "He can't do anything about it on his own… his urge to kill."

There seemed to be the sound of crashing somewhere and Kimiko jerked her head around to look down the hall. "Well maybe we should go after them."

However; before Suigetsu even had the chance to listen he ran passed both the girls and in the direction of the noise. Kimiko could feel that same excitement radiating off of him, like any time he fought. It was almost like a contagious disease and whenever she felt it, the longing to fight would chew away at her, which was strange because she didn't like to fight all that much. Maybe she was just built that way though, fighting, it was in her blood. She looked down at the black bands around her wrists and then over to Karin. "Let's go stupid skank. I don't want to fall too far behind."

The woman nodded in agreement, despite the insult and they both took of running to catch up to the boys. It didn't take long and Jugo and Sasuke actually hadn't gone far. Both women came up behind Sasuke, to see Jugo facing the mist ninja who was ready to fight. "Stop it, Suigetsu" Sasuke commanded.

This was Kimiko's first encounter with Jugo and she took in every feature of him, replacing the horrible images she had thought up before. He was large, the largest of any of them. He had a head of short, shaggy orange hair and half his face was covered in markings, along with an eye that was almost completely black. His arm which he held at the ready was mutated into some sort of spiky weapon. Jugo was frightening if anyone was standing in his path, but somewhere in her gut, Kimiko could feel the gentle side of the man brewing underneath that entire urge to kill. It was a strange feeling, but maybe it was only natural.

"I remember now, you're Suigetsu." Jugo seemed to remember once Sasuke said the mist nin's name. The orange-haired man's arm mutated further and became even more fearsome.

Suigetsu's face only grew even smugger. "This guy is dangerous after all, Sasuke."

Jugo muttered out Sasuke's name and looked back at the Uchiha, who then replied. "We didn't come here to fight, Jugo." Sasuke paused and sent a look over to the anxious mist teen. "Suigetsu let me talk to him."

The mentioned scoffed and gripped his sword tighter. "I doubt whatever you say will get through to him." he paused; Kimiko saw the excitement flash before his lavender eyes. "You have to take him by force!" Suigetsu lunged at Jugo and Jugo at him, as their weapons clashed.

"Stop it you two!" Sasuke commanded, his face revealing he was slightly irritated with the whole situation. However; when Kimiko glanced over at Karin she almost seemed to be hoping the two would continue, no doubt so they'd kill each other off, then she could kill Kimiko off and she'd have Sasuke all to herself. How selfish.

Before the two could take another hit at each other, Sasuke had stepped in, two large white serpents coming from his sleeves and wrapped themselves around each ninja. His face was set seriously and he sent a glare to each of them. "Do you want me to kill both of you?" he asked. Of coarse Kimiko knew Karin's reaction to this would have been _'hell yes'_, but she hadn't expected the other two's reactions. Jugo seemed to be in awe in Sasuke's dominant presence, while Suigetsu seemed to be a bit rattled by the strength difference that existed between him and the Uchiha, noticing the blood thirst behind his obsidian glare.

Once he felt he had gotten his point across to the two, the snakes slowly began to retract back into his sleeves, allowing the two shinobi to settle down. Jugo's markings dispersed, and he was shaking slightly. Kimiko could feel the fear that he was emitting off of him and her stare on him softened. Just like the man Sasuke had knocked out before, he hadn't known what he was doing. Jugo screamed and quickly retreated back to the safety of his cell, slamming the door shut behind him. "H-Hurry up and lock it!" he cried, his voice quivering.

Kimiko felt her heart clench and she wanted so badly to try and talk with him… comfort him. He thought he was a monster, she could almost feel the emotions flowing off of him. "Jugo… I only came to free you. Come with me." Sasuke commanded, rather then asked.

"Sasuke, can't you see he's scared. Don't be so heartless." Kimiko snapped, narrowing her livid green lasers on the Uchiha. "Can't you tell he doesn't want to hurt us?"

"Leave me alone, I can't go outside, I can't kill anymore people!" he cried from behind the door. "Put the lock on and leave now!"

The raven-kunoichi was about to step forward but a hand stopped her. It was Sasuke, and he instead walked forward towards the cell door calmly. "Orochimaru is dead." he said blatantly. "His hideout is destroyed. If you continue to stay here, you'll die."

A sigh was heard from behind the steel door. "That's fine with me…I don't want to kill anyone…never again!"

Sasuke was now directly in front of the door and extremely close. "I'll become your cage… I will stop you."

"What can you do?" Jugo countered. "The only one who can make the urges go away is Kimimaro. Without him, I won't leave"

Kimimaro? The name was familiar to Kimiko, and then quickly she remembered he had been the sickly nin working for Orochimaru. She had only gotten to see him once, before he died while trying to deliver Sasuke to Orochimaru.

"Kimimaro… like of the Kaguya clan?" Suigetsu asked.

Karin nodded. "Yes, Kimimaro and Jugo were favored by Orochimaru. They were kept together in this hideout for human experiments for a very long time." she paused, before starting again. "Kimimaro was strong and was the only one who was able to control Jugo's rampages without hurting him."

"Isn't he …" Kimiko began, leaving the last word hanging.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, Kimimaro died for my sake." he said "He's no longer here."

The Fuzen kunoichi could only imagine what sort of a shock this was to the bi-polar nin's system. She continued to feel bad for him. "He's…gone, and died for your sake?" he rephrased. "So you must be The Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Yes."

Jugo repeated the name and there was a long pause before Sasuke pulled the door open slightly, light flooding into the darkness. Jugo was revealed standing there looking at them. The large man pushed the door open more and stepped out into the hall, the ball and chain around his ankle clattering as he moved. He stared at Sasuke for a long while before he nodded. "I'll join you."

* * *

**Special Thanks Goes to the Following: **watergoddesskasey (again), StupidPyroChan, and NamineNasha. Also thank you to everyone who has put an alert on this story. I love you all and thank you again for all the support.

**Author's Extra Note: **I am so sorry that my updates are coming so slow. D: and I had so many drafts for this chapter I could not think of how to write it. Also sorry for the shortness.

**PS:** if you do want more of this bug me! Bug the crap out of me.


End file.
